Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Featuring: The Ferret Prince an adaption of The Frog Prince , Draco Malfoy an adaption of snow White, and more stories to come soon...
1. The Ferret PrinceThe Frog Prince

Disclaimer: The Hp series belongs to JKR. And this plot belongs to the Grimm Brothers...actually, its technically legal to use it because its been hundreds of years since it was published. The copy right on their stuff is not valid anymore...Whatever...I'm rambling.

A/N: Sooo...I took the story 'The Frog Prince,' (The Grimm Brothers version) and tweaked it here and there to make this...The Ferret Prince. I'll be doing a few random fairy tales once in a while and uploading them...Anyway, on to the main attraction!

But first, a round of applause to Miss Mary Sue for editing!

* * *

_The Ferret Prince_

In olden times, when wishing still helped one and magic still existed, there lived a King, King Granger, who had a daughter so beautiful that the sun itself, which had seen so much, was astonished whenever it shone in her face. This princess was christened with the name Hermione Jean Granger.

Close by King Granger's castle lay a great dark forest, and under an old vinewood tree in the forest was a well. When the days were very warm, Ms. Granger would go out into the forest and sit down by the side of the cool fountain, and when she was dull she took a book of fairy tales, and read through it over and over again. This book was her favorite thing in the world...

For years, the young princess dreamed of her own fairy tale. She dreamed of her prince, her one true love, coming to save her from the agonies of her boring, repetitive life. But they were only dreams. Just dreams, no more.

Now it so happened that on one occasion the princess's golden book slipped out of the princess's nimble fingers, on to the ground beyond, and toppled straight into the water.

Hermione followed it with her eyes, but it vanished, and the well was deep, so deep that the bottom could not be seen. All her eyes met was pitch black. Upon this happening, she began to yell, and yelled louder and louder, and could not be comforted. For you see, this princess had a mighty temper.

And as she thus bellowed, someone said to her, "What is wrong, Ms. Granger? You shout in a way that even a stone would show pity."

She looked round to the side from whence the voice came, and saw a ferret stretching forth its furry, ugly head from the water. "I am shouting for my favorite book, which has fallen into the well," said she; "Ah! You can swim can't you? Will you retrieve my book for me?"

"Be quiet, and do not yell," answered the ferret. "I can help you, but what you give me if I bring your book up again?"

"Whatever you will have, dear ferret," said Hermione—"my clothes, my pearls and jewels, and even the golden crown which I am wearing."

The ferret answered, "I do not care for your clothes, your pearls and jewels, or your golden crown, but if you will love me and let me be your companion and play-fellow, and sit by you at your little table, and eat off your little golden plate, and drink out of your little cup, and sleep in your little bed — if you will promise me this I will go down below, and bring your precious book up again."

"Oh, yes," exclaimed Hermione, "I promise you all you wish, if you will bring me my book back again." She, however, thought, 'How the silly ferret does talk! He lives in the forest with the other ferrets, and hisses. A ferret can be no companion to any human being!' But she kept her thoughts to herself, just wanting her book back.

The ferret, when he had received this promise, took a breath of air, put his head into the water, and sank down. In a short time he came swimming up again with the book settled between his mighty teeth, and threw it on the grass.

The princess was delighted to see her wonderful book once more. She picked it up and ran away with it.

"Wait, wait," called the frog. "Take me with you. I can't run as you are." But what did it avail him to scream his hiss, hiss, after her, as loudly as he could? She did not listen to it, but ran home and soon forgot the poor ferret, who was forced to go back into his well again.

------

The next day when she had seated herself at table with her father and all the courtiers, and was eating from her little golden plate, something came creeping 'thump thump, thump thump', up the marble staircase, and when it had got to the top, it knocked at the door and cried, "Princess, young Princess Hermione, open the door for me."

Hermione ran to see who was outside, but when she opened the door, there sat the ferret in front of it. Then she slammed the door to, in great haste, sat down to dinner again, and was quite frightened.

King Granger saw plainly that her heart was beating violently, and said, "My child, what are you so afraid of? Is there per chance a giant outside who wants to carry you away?"

"Ah, no," replied she, "it is not a giant, but a filthy, disgusting ferret."

"What does a ferret want with you?" he questioned curiously.

"Ah, dear father, yesterday when I was in the forest sitting by the well, reading, my book of fairy tales fell into the water. And because I yelled so much, the ferret brought it out again for me. And because he insisted so on it, I promised him that he should be my companion, but I never thought he would be able to come out of his water! And now he is outside there, and wants to come in to me."

In the meantime it knocked a second time, and cried,

"Princess, young princess!  
Open the door for me!  
Do you not know what you said to me  
Yesterday by the cool waters of the fountain?  
Princess, youngest princess!  
Open the door for me!"

Then said the King, "If he is a ferret, it should be obvious that he could be able to come out of water. They are land dwelling creatures, even though this one seems like a capable swimmer. That which you have promised, you must perform. Go and let him in."

Princess Hermione went and opened the door, her head bowed in shame, and the ferret stepped in and followed her, step by step, to her chair.

There he sat and cried, "Lift me up beside you." She delayed, until at last the King commanded her to do it. When the ferret was on the chair, he wanted to be on the table, and when he was on the table, he said, "Now, push you little golden plate nearer to me that we may eat together."

She did this, but it was easy to see that she did not do it willingly, but rather out of force. The ferret enjoyed what he ate, but almost every mouthful she took choked her.

At length he said, "I have eaten and am satisfied; now I am tired, carry me into your little room and make your little silken bed ready. So we can both lie down and go to sleep."

The princess began to cry, for she was afraid of the furry ferret which she did not like to touch, and which was now to sleep in her pretty, clean little bed.

But King Granger grew angry and said, "He who helped you when you were in trouble should not afterwards, be despised by you in such a manner."

So she took hold of the ferret with two fingers, carried him upstairs, and put him in a corner. But when she was in bed he crept to her and said, "I am tired, I want to sleep as well as you, lift me up or I will tell your father."

Then she was terribly angry, and took him up and threw him with all her might against the wall. "Now, thou wilt be quiet, odious frog," screamed Hermione.

But when he fell down he was no ferret, but a king's son with beautiful, kind, grey eyes. He by her father's will was now her dear companion and husband. He said that he went by the name of Draco Malfoy. Hermione's heart thudded loudly in her chest, upon realizing that the ferret was a prince. A handsome prince.

Then he told her how he had been bewitched by a wicked wizard by the name of Voldemort, and how no one could have delivered him from the well but herself, and that tomorrow they would go together into his kingdom. Princess Hermione was in shock, but it was of a happy, blissful kind.

Then they went to sleep, and next morning when the sun awoke them, a carriage came driving up with eight white horses, which had white ostrich feathers on their heads, and were harnessed with golden chains, and behind stood Prince Draco's servant, faithful Blaise.

Faithful Blaise had been so unhappy when his master was changed into a ferret, that he had caused three iron bands to be laid round his heart, lest it should burst with grief and sadness.

The carriage was to conduct Prince Draco and Princess Hermione into his kingdom. Faithful Blaise helped them both in, placed himself behind again, and was full of joy because of this deliverance.

And when they had driven a part of the way, the King's son heard a cracking behind him as if something had broken. So he turned round and cried, "Blaise, the carriage is breaking."

"No, Master Daco, it is not the carriage. It is a band from my heart, which was put there in my great pain when you were a ferret and imprisoned in the well."

Again and once again while they were on their way something cracked, and each time the King's son thought the carriage was breaking, but it was only the bands which were springing from the heart of faithful Blaise because his master was set free and was happy.

Hermione got her fairy tale...They lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Now some people who are reading this are probably like 'WTF! She throws him at a wall and he turns back into a prince? Where's the kiss?!'

Well, I made this adaption out of the Grimms version of the story. The real one. And in the real one, he was thrown at a wall in a fit of anger. If you don't understand why, I did some research and this is what I came up with this: In the tale, a spoiled princess reluctantly befriends a frog (by meeting him after dropping a gold ball into his pond), who magically transforms into a handsome prince. Although in modern versions the transformation is invariably triggered by the princess kissing the frog, in the original Grimm version of the story, the frog's spell was broken when the princess threw it against a wall in disgust. **The violent act of the princess, throwing the frog against the wall, is a common folkloric trait of undoing shapeshifting magic.** (source: Wikipedia)

Please do review...**More to fairy tales to come....eventually!**

XOXO

Flame


	2. Draco MalfoySnow White

Disclaimer: See 1st chappie.

A/N: Whoop! here's my adaption is Snow White...The twist will surprise you. keep in mind that this is the Grimm brothers version, not the disney one!

* * *

Draco Malfoy

Once upon a time in the middle of winter, when the flakes of snow were falling like feathers from the sky, Queen Malfoy sat at a window sewing, and the frame of the window was made of a black ebony.

And while she was sewing and looking out of the window at the snow, she pricked her finger with the needle, and three drops of blood fell upon the snow. And the red looked pretty upon the white snow, and she thought to herself, "Would that I had a child as white as snow and as red as blood."

Soon after that she had a little son, who's skin was as white as snow, and lips were as red as blood; and he was then called Draco Malfoy. And when the child was born, the Queen died. King Malfoy took on another wife.

But the new Queen Malfoy was different. She was a beautiful woman, but proud and haughty, and she could not bear that anyone else should surpass her in beauty. She had a wonderful looking-glass, and when she stood in front of it and looked at herself in it, and said—

"Looking-glass, Looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

the looking-glass answered—

"You, O Queen, are the fairest of all!"

Then she was satisfied, because she knew that the looking-glass spoke the truth.

But Draco Malfoy was growing up, and grew more and more handsome; and when he was seven years old she was as striking as the day, and more attractive than the Queen herself. And once when the Queen asked her looking-glass—

"Looking-glass, Looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

it answered—

"You are fairer than all who are here, Lady Queen.  
But more stunning still is Draco Malfoy , as I ween."

Then the Queen was shocked, and turned yellow and green with envy. From that hour, whenever she looked at Draco Malfoy , her heart heaved in her breast, she hated the boy so much.

And envy and pride grew higher and higher in her heart like a weed, so that she had no peace day or night. She called a huntsman, by the name of Severus Snape, and said, "Take the child away into the forest; I will no longer have him in my sight. Kill him, and bring me back his heart as a token."

The huntsman obeyed, and took him away during a time when the sky was dark and the moon was hidden; but when he had drawn his knife, and was about to pierce Draco Malfoy 's innocent heart, Draco began to weep, and said, "Oh, Severus Snape leave me to live! I will run away into the wild forest, and never come home again."

And as he was so sad the huntsman's cold heart warmed up a bit. Taking pity on the young prince, he said, "Run away, then, you poor child." 'The wild beasts will soon devour you,' thought he, and yet it seemed as if a stone had been rolled from his heart since it was no longer needful for him to kill him.

And as a young boar just then came running by, he stabbed it, and cut out its heart and took it to the Queen as proof that the child was dead. The cook had to salt this, and Queen Malfoy ate it, and thought she had eaten the heart of Draco Malfoy.

But now the poor prince was all alone in the great forest, and so terrified that he looked at every leaf of every tree, and did not know what to do. Then he began to run, and ran over sharp stones and through thorns, and the wild beasts ran past him, but did him no harm. He saw unicorns, and centaurs, giant spiders, and dragons out of the corners of his eyes, and yet, she did not stop, not even for a longer glance.

He ran as long as his feet would go until it was almost evening; then he saw a little cottage and went into it to rest himself.

Everything in the cottage was small, but neater and cleaner than can be told. There was a table on which was a white cover, and seven big plates, and on each plate a big spoon; moreover, there were seven big knives and forks, and seven big mugs. Against the wall stood seven big beds side by side, and covered with snow-white counterpanes.

Little Draco Malfoy was so hungry and thirsty that he ate some vegetables and bread from each plate and drank a drop of wine out of each mug, for he did not wish to take all from one only. Then, as he was so tired, he laid himself down on one of the big beds, but none of them suited her; one was too long, another too short, but at last he found that the seventh one was right, and so he remained in it, said a prayer and went to sleep.

When it was quite dark, the owners of the cottage came back; they were seven red-headed children who scavenged the mountainside, studying the plants and the creatures. They lit their seven candles, and as it was now light within the cottage they saw that someone had been there, for everything was not in the same order in which they had left it.

Bill Weasley said, "Who has been sitting on my chair?"

Charlie Weasley exclaimed, "Who has been eating off my plate?"

Percy Weasley yelled, "Who has been taking some of my bread?"

Fred Weasley questioned, "Who has been eating my vegetables?"

George Weasley asked, "Who has been using my fork?"

Ron Weasley cried out, "Who has been cutting with my knife?"

Little Ginny Weasley wondered, "Who has been drinking out of my mug?"

Then the Bill looked round and saw that there was a little hole on his bed, and he said, "Who has been getting into my bed?"

The others came up and each called out, "Somebody has been lying in my bed too."

But the seventh when he looked at his bed saw little Draco Malfoy , who was lying asleep there. And he called the others, who came running up, and they cried out with astonishment, and brought their seven little candles and let the light fall on Draco Malfoy .

"Oh, heavens! oh, heavens!" cried they, "what a lovely child!" and they were so glad that they did not wake him up, but let him sleep on in the bed. And Ginny slept with her brothers, one hour with each, and so got through the night.

When it was morning little Draco Malfoy awoke, and was frightened when he saw the seven red-headed children. But they were friendly and asked him what his name was.

"My name is Draco Malfoy ," he answered.

"How have you come to our house?" asked Percy.

Then Draco told them that his step-mother had wished to have him killed, but that the huntsman had spared his life, and that he had run for the whole day, until at last he had found their dwelling.

Bill said, "If you will take care of our house, cook, make the beds, wash, sew and knit, and if you will keep everything neat and clean, you can stay with us and you shall want nothing else."

"Yes," said Draco Malfoy, "with all my heart," and he stayed with them. He kept the house in order for them; in the mornings they went to the fields and researched; in the evenings they came back, and then their supper had to be ready.

The boy was alone the whole day, so the good children warned him and said, "Beware of your step-mother, she will soon know that you are here; be sure to let no one come in."

The Queen, believing that she had eaten Draco Malfoy's heart, could not but think that she was again the first and most beautiful of all; and she went to her looking-glass and said—

"Looking-glass, Looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

and the glass answered—

"Oh, Queen, thou art fairest of all I see,  
But over the hills, where the seven Weasleys dwell,  
Draco Malfoy is still alive and well,  
And none is so fair as he."

Then she was astounded, for she knew that the looking-glass never spoke falsely, and she knew that Severus Snape had betrayed her, and that little Draco was still alive.

And so she thought and thought again how she might kill him, for so long as she was not the fairest in the whole land, envy let her have no rest.

And when she had at last thought of something to do, she painted her face, and dressed herself like an old peddler-woman, and no one could have known her. In this disguise she went over the mountains to the seven Weasleys, and knocked at the door and cried, "Pretty things to sell, very cheap, very cheap."

Little Draco looked out of the window and called out, "Good-day, my good woman, what have you to sell?"

"Good things, durable things," she answered; "tough leather," and she pulled out a coat. .

"I may let the worthy old woman in,' thought Draco, and he unbolted the door and bought the tough leather.

"Child," said the old woman, "what a fright you look; come, I will measure you properly for once." Draco Malfoy had no suspicion, but stood before her, and let himself be measured for the new leather coat.

The old woman measured him, and pulled out a coat for him. But coat was so tight that the prince lost his breath and fell down as if dead. "Now I am the most stunning," said the Queen to herself, and ran away.

Not long afterwards, in the evening, the seven children came home, but how shocked they were when they saw their dear little Draco lying on the ground, and that he neither stirred nor moved, and seemed to be dead.

They lifted him up, and, as they saw that his coat was too tight, they cut the leather; then he began to breathe a little, and after a while came to life again. When the Weasleys heard what had happened they said, "The old pedler-woman was no one else than the wicked Queen Malfoy; take care and let no one come in when we are not with you."

But the wicked woman when she had reached home went in front of the glass and asked—

"Looking-glass, Looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

and it answered as before—

"Oh, Queen, thou art fairest of all I see,  
But over the hills, where the seven children dwell,  
Draco Malfoy is still alive and well,  
And none is so fair as he."

When she heard that, all her blood rushed to her heart with fear, for she saw plainly that little Harry Potter was again alive.

"But now," she said, "I will think of something that shall put an end to you," and by the help of witchcraft, which she understood, she made a poisonous comb. Then she disguised herself and took the shape of another old woman.

So she went over the seven mountains to the seven Weasleys, knocked at the door, and cried, "Good things to sell, cheap, cheap!"

Little Draco Malfoy looked out and said, "Go away, I cannot let anyone come in."

"I suppose you can look," said the old woman, and pulled the poisonous comb out and held it up. The comb pleased the boy so well that he let herself be beguiled, and opened the door.

When they had made a bargain the old woman said, "Now I will comb you properly for once." Poor little Draco had no suspicion, and let the old woman do as she pleased, but hardly had she put the comb in her hair than the poison in it took effect, and the boy fell down senseless.

"You paragon of beauty," said the wicked woman, "you are done for now," and she went away.

But fortunately it was almost evening when the seven Weasleys came home. When they saw Draco Malfoy lying as if dead upon the ground they at once suspected the step-mother, and they looked and found the poisoned comb.

Scarcely had they taken it out when Draco came to himself, and told them what had happened. Then they warned him once more to be upon his guard and to open the door to no one.

The Queen, at home, went in front of the glass and said—

"Looking-glass, Looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

and it answered as before—

"Oh, Queen, thou art fairest of all I see,  
But over the hills, where the seven Weasleys dwell,  
Draco Malfoy is still alive and well,  
And none is so fair as he."

When she heard the glass speak thus she trembled and shook with rage. "Draco Malfoy shall die," she cried, "even if it costs me my life!"

Thereupon she went into a quite secret, lonely room, where no one ever came, and there she made a very poisonous chocolate frog. Outside it looked delicious, creamy chocolate, so that everyone who saw it longed for it; but whoever ate a piece of it must surely die.

When the chocolate frog was ready she painted her face, and dressed herself up as a country woman, and so she went over the seven mountains to the seven Weasleys.

She knocked at the door. Draco put his head out of the window and said, "I cannot let anyone in; the seven children have forbidden me."

"It is all the same to me," answered the woman, "I shall soon get rid of my chocolate. There, I will give you one."

"No," said Draco, "I dare not take anything."

"Are you afraid of poison?" said the old woman; "look, I will cut the chocolate in two pieces; you eat this side, and I will eat the other." The chocolate frog was so cunningly made that only one side was poisoned.

Draco longed for the fine chocolate, and when he saw that the woman ate part of it he could resist no longer, and stretched out his hand and took the poisonous half. But hardly had he a bit of it in her mouth than he fell down dead. Then Queen Malfoy looked at her with a dreadful look, and laughed aloud and said, "White as snow, red as blood…This time the Weasley children cannot wake you up again."

And when she asked of the looking-glass at home—

"Looking-glass, Looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

it answered at last—

"Oh, Queen, in this land thou art fairest of all."

Then her envious heart had rest, so far as an envious heart can have rest.

The children, when they came home in the evening, found Draco lying upon the ground; he breathed no longer and was dead.

They lifted him up, looked to see whether they could find anything poisonous, undressed him, combed his hair, washed him with water and wine, but it was all of no use; the poor child was dead, and remained dead.

They laid him upon a bier, and all seven of them sat round it and wept for her, and wept three days long.

Then they were going to bury him, but he still looked as if he was living, and still had his rosy red cheeks.

They said, "We could not bury him in the dark ground," and they had a transparent coffin of glass made, so that he could be seen from all sides, and they laid him in it, and wrote his name upon it in golden letters, and that he was a king's son.

Then they put the coffin out upon the mountain, and one of them always stayed by it and watched it. And birds came too, and wept for Draco; first an owl, then a raven, and last a dove.

And now Draco Malfoy lay a long, long time in the coffin, and he did not change, but looked as if he were asleep; for he was white as snow and red as blood.

It happened, however, that a king's daughter came into the forest, and went to the Weasleys' house to spend the night.

She saw the coffin on the mountain, and the handsome prince within it, and read what was written upon it in golden letters. Then she said to the Weasleys, "Let me have the coffin, I will give you whatever you want for it."

But the children answered, "We will not part with it for all the gold in the world."

Then she said, "Let me have it as a gift, for I cannot live without seeing this handsome man. I will honor and prize him as my dearest possession." As she spoke in this way the good children took pity upon her, and gave her the coffin.

And now the King's daughter, who went by the name of Hermione Granger, had it carried away by her servants on their shoulders.

And it happened that they stumbled over a tree-stump, and with the shock the poisonous chocolate which Draco had bitten off came out of his throat.

And before long he opened her eyes, lifted up the lid of the coffin, sat up, and was once more alive. "Oh, heavens, where am I?" he cried.

Hermione, full of joy, said, "You are with me," and told him what had happened, and said, "I love you more than everything in the world; come with me to my father's palace, you shall be my husband."

And Draco was willing, and went with her, and their wedding was held with great show and splendor. But Draco's wicked step-mother was also bidden to the feast. When she had arrayed herself in beautiful clothes she went before the looking-glass, and said—

"Looking-glass, Looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

the glass answered—

"Oh, Queen, of all here the fairest art thou,  
But the young King Malfoy is fairer by far as I trow."

Then the wicked woman uttered a curse, and was so wretched, so utterly wretched, that she knew not what to do.

At first she would not go to the wedding at all, but she had no peace, and must go to see the young King and Queen.

And when she went in she knew Draco; and she stood still with rage and fear, and could not stir. But iron slippers had already been put upon the fire, and they were brought in with tongs, and set before her. Then she was forced to put on the red-hot shoes, and dance until she dropped down dead.

And everyone lived happily ever after…well except for the people who died. Hmm we can say that they died happily ever after. That makes no sense…Oh well.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Bleh there wasn't really much DMHG in there, but you get the point right? Bleh...Dudes it took me like soooooo long to do all this!

So please do make is worth my while by reviewing...please...

XOXO  
Flame

PS: UGGH I feel horrible...The fever is still here!

[EDIT: A huge thanks to lacking a better name for pointing out some mistakes I had made...i went back and edited, but I might still have missed something. If you noticed, there were a few occasions where I accidnetally refered to Draco as Harry. This is because, originally, I made it that Snow-white was Harry Potter, and the step mother was actually his aunt and his father commited suicide after his wife died after childbirth...But then, i changed it half way, because i did not know who to pair Harry with...so I went back and chnged everything...]


End file.
